Need Naoi Ayato
by The-Unseelie-Queen
Summary: Because everyone needs to be acknowledged and loved. Though not everyone needs to witness it. NaoixOc. May become a series of One-shots. Please review. Crossover?
1. Need

Need – A Naoi One-Shot

One look at Naoi's smirking face told Paiyten everything. "How many times?" She asked, anticipation filling her stomach with butterflies. But seriously, Naoi chose the perfect word: who can't say "what?" at least once a day? Paiyten had counted three times, even when she'd told herself she would not count. The boy's smirk grew and he held up his hand, revealing the tally he'd marked on it. "Elven." He drifted closer, and whispered the next part into her ear: "That means you owe me elven kisses."

_(Paiyten's heart thumped in her chest, her cheeks flushing at the thought of Naoi's lips on hers, his caressing, his soft touches, his warmth.)_

Naoi smirked at the girl's reaction. This wasn't their first kiss, nor their first time playing this game, but Paiyten acted like every kiss was their first. Not that he could blame her; he felt the exact same way. _(The way their bodies fit together perfectly, the touch of her lips, the sensations both felt when contact was made. The way a locked gaze could remove everything but each other from their minds. It was meant to be.)_

Regaining control, Paiyten pulled Naoi towards her, and just brushed her lips against his. "One." Another feather touch. "Two." A peck on his forehead. "Three." Brushing her lips against his cheek, she could feel the tension, along with Naoi's frustration, rising. "Four." The same for the opposite cheek. "Five." Butterfly kisses down his nose. "Six."

Before she could do the same again, but to his neck, for seven, Naoi placed a firm grip on her chin, holding her but an inch away from his mouth. "Kiss me properly," he murmured and Paiyten detected a note of desire which had pleasurable tingles shooting down her spine, "Or I'll make you." Naoi's eyes glowed red, threatening hypnosis. Since lack of breath made giggling impossible, Paiyten settled for leaning closer. "If you want it so much, then I guess I'll have to give it to you." With a last small smile, she captured his lips.

Only Naoi was able to contain a groan at the feel of moist lips moving together, but he wasn't the only one to deepen the kiss. They lost themselves in each other, in their melded bodies, in the bond they had had forged. Hands rubbed at skin, adding to the sensations the kiss stirred, fingers tangled in hair (Naoi's hat had been pushed aside by that point), small noises of pleasure escaped them, anything to express what they felt.

When they parted, panting and, for the most part, still tangled in each other, brown eyes met green and affectionate smiles crossed lips. "Seven. Four left." Paiyten said once she'd caught her breath. _(Though her body was still on fire because Naoi was still holding her, still touching her, still smiling at her, still looking at her, still there.)_

Naoi's trademark smirk returned, though that too was affected. _(His body was burning too, because Paiyten was there, still acknowledging him, still loving him, still needing him.) _

In the background there was a cough, the kind which was used to politely signal one's prescense, except that this cough sounded like it was either very embarrassed, or that it couldn't believe what it had just witnessed, or very possibly both. Only then did the star-crossed lovers remember that they were still in the SSS office, neither patient enough to wait until everyone had left, and therefore had an audience.

Paiyten ducked her head, trying to hide crimson cheeks, then realising her bodies placement on Naoi and trying to disentangle herself from him, struggling to get to the opposite end of the couch. Naoi kept a tight grip on her, addressing his next words to the entire room but keeping his eyes fixed on Paiyten. "What are you looking at, scum?"

_(They had needed each other to make the world bearable, and it was but the start of many lives together. Because everyone needs to be acknowledged and everyone needs to be loved.)_

* * *

**In case you don't get it, the parts in italic brackets are supposed to show how much they mean to each other, or something like that. Really, I just wrote this beacause I LOVE Naoi Ayato. Spare a moment to review?**


	2. I Love You

**I know I said that Need was a one-shot - it was supposed to be - but I just happened to write this. I think I prefer the first chapter (not that I'm planning to make this a series or anything, if anything it'll be a series of one-shots about for this couple). But I put this up here anyway.**

* * *

Paiyten twisted towards the cough. Naoi was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. The confident smirk that graced his face sent her heart hammering. _(His confidence had been one of the things that drew her in; he was able to say things that she'd never be able to, all because of that confidence.)_

"You still owe me four kisses." He reminded her, moving towards Paiyten. The statement, the memory of the last seven kisses, made her cheeks flame. Paiyten was still embarrassed of being caught in the act by Hinata and Noda, a day earlier.

The two had been making suggestive comments all morning. And asking some awkward questions: like how long they'd been a couple. The answer had shocked them – obviously they were expecting them to have got together after Naoi had joined, albeit unofficially, the SSS. Not long before that. Noda had not been pleased, and had rushed off to tell Yuri that Paiyten had been 'sleuthing with the enemy behind everyone's' backs'.

_(That had hurt. Paiyten hadn't enjoyed sneaking around, glancing over her shoulder, checking that she wasn't being followed; but she couldn't choose. She needed her friends, and she needed Naoi.) _

Yuri hadn't said anything yet, but Paiyten was certain it was only a matter of time.

Brought back to the present by Naoi stroking her forehead, Paiyten smiled at the boy. "You shouldn't let the scum bother you. They can't do anything; if they touch you, I'll..." Naoi glanced away from her, not wanting her to see the hatred and fear in his eyes. _(She was good at reading his emotions, just as he was good at reading hers. Sometimes it scared him, how much he cared for this girl. He didn't much care for anybody – except the people that acknowledged him.) _

"They won't do anything," Paiyten defended sharply. Just the thought of Naoi and the SSS fighting – so much like _them_ – sent fear down her spine like frozen fingers. Naoi forced a smile, entwining his fingers with hers. It was obvious when Paiyten was thinking about her past; the pain in her expression, tears threatening to fall, even a slight trembling. Naoi had never asked about it, she could tell him when she was ready.

In an attempt to rid her of those tears, he pressed closer, pushing Paiyten into the wall, inhaling her sweet scent. His free hand rested by her head, the other pinned her hand to the wall.

"So," his breath fanned across her face, drawing red to her cheeks, "about those kisses..."

He set the ball rolling, cupping one crimson cheek and seizing her lips with his own. And then the tears did fall, down her cheeks and dripping onto Naoi's hand. He pulled back, concern written on his face. "What's wro-"

Paiyten shook her head. "Nothing," she whispered, "I love you, Naoi."

_("I love you." The words she had always wanted to hear. Having her mother speak those words to her would have meant the world. And just when Paiyten thought it possible, when maybe, just maybe, she could earn that love... she had died.) _

Naoi embraced her tightly, his grip firm, almost painful. "And I love you. Never forget that, Paiyten."

_(Never. How could she forget such sweet, honest words? The words she had died to hear.)_

* * *

**Okay. Just to clear this up: Paiyten is actually an Oc I made for the Tv series Charmed. I decided to use her in this, though I haven't made it a crossover because I wasn't actually planning to bring any Charmed stuff in it. I might later though, if so I will change it to a crossover. Does anyone beside me watch both Angel Beats! and Charmed? Probably not. **

**Here's the simple explanation of Paiyten's past (no Charmed terms): Paiyten's mother believes her to be a demon/monster, and has made several attempts on Paiyten's life. All failed. Her mother hated her (she didn't really, she simply didn't want to get hurt again -Charmed stuff- but it appeared to Paiyten like her mother hated her. Paiyten's aunts do love her and try to convince Paiyten's mother to, sometimes they argue about whether she is a monster (hence: 'like _them_'). All Paiyten ever wanted is for her mother to love her.**

**Here is an explanation for anyone who does know Charmed: Paiyten is a female unborn source, brought back from the demonic wasteland (having being slightly altered) by the Elders who think she could be a powerful source of good. Pretty much same as above: Pheobe is scared of what Paiyten did (turning her evil, ect) and reminds Pheobe too much of Cole, so she tries to distance herself from her. Doesn't truly hate her but appears too. Tries to vanquish her. Piper and Paige care for Paiyten (Paiyten even confusing Piper to be her mother) and argue with Pheobe. Paiyten died after Pheobe started to come around.**

**Should I write more?**


End file.
